2,3-Pyridinedicarboximides are useful as intermediates in the preparation of herbicidal 2-(2-imidazolin-2-yl)nicotinic acids, esters and salts. Methods for the preparation of 2,3-pyridinedicarboximides are known in the art (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,244; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,033 and EP 308,084-A1). However, the methods described in those patents and patent application are not entirely satisfactory for the commercial manufacture of 2,3-pyridinedicarboximides.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an effective and efficient process for the preparation of 2,3-pyridinedicarboximides.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a compound which is useful in the process of this invention.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.